falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
.22LR round
|item name2 =.22LR, hollow point |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.0076 |value2 =2 |baseid2 = |item name3 =.22LR, plinking |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.0076 |value3 =0 |baseid3 = |item name4 =.22LR round (junk) |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.0076 |value4 =1 |baseid4 = |footer = Single round and fired bullet }} The .22LR round is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The .22LR is a very low powered round, especially when compared to the more common 5.56mm, .308, .44 or .45 Auto cartridges that are also used in the post-War world. The .22LR was used as a commercial small game hunting round, but wasn't as common on the East Coast as the .32. It has a self-contained "rimfire" primer and thus cannot be broken down to gain small pistol primers, nor can it be crafted. Breakdown Breaking down a standard .22LR round yields: Weapons using this ammunition * Silenced .22 pistol * Silenced .22 SMG Variants .22LR, hollow point Hollow point bullets mushroom and break up on impact, causing massive trauma on fleshy, unarmored targets. However, this also means they break up when they hit things like armor plating, drastically reducing the weapon's penetrating power. .22LR, plinking Plinking is an onomatopoetic name, referring to the metallic "plinking" sound of the ammunition as it hits tin cans or other, similar objects. Though less harmful than standard .22-caliber ammunition, plinking ammunition can usually be found in abundance. A single box of .22LR plinking ammunition will spawn 100 rounds when added to the Courier's inventory. .22LR round (junk) The Junk Rounds perk from the Dead Money add-on was at one point intended to create ammunition of a special subtype, called "junk" or "JNK," these rounds all provided the same modifiers regardless of caliber: x 0.75 to damage and 1.5x to condition. The rounds still remain present in game files but are not utilized within the game itself and if obtained, cannot be used in any weapons, even those chambered for the correct caliber. The presence of .22LR-caliber junk rounds indicates that the perk was to provide a recipe for crafting .22LR rounds, though the final version of the perk does not include one. Comparison Locations * Cliff Briscoe at the Dino Bite gift shop in Novac randomly sells .22LR and .22LR Hollow point rounds. Notes * .22LR rounds are one of two ammunition types which weigh less than .01 units in Hardcore mode, the other being BBs. * The "LR" in ".22LR" stands for "long rifle." * Similar to BB ammo, any weapon using .22LR ammunition cannot dismember enemies, even on a critical hit. Behind the scenes During development, the varmint rifle was meant to be chambered for the .22LR round, which would have made the ammunition much more commonly available. However, the inherent reduced limb damage penalty for .22LR rounds (prior to patch 1.3.0.4xx) made the weapon so unpopular that "no one wanted to use it," according to J.E. Sawyer. The weapon was changed to a 5.56mm/.223 weapon instead.http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/258329059178582244Joshua Sawyer Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition de:.22-LR-Patrone es:.22 LR ru:Патрон кал. 22LR sv:.22LR round